1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deviator device for transporting products, in particular graphic or editorial products.
2. Disclosure of the Invention
In the graphics or editorial industry the handling of products, such as single sheets, newspapers, magazines, books, brochures etc., is of primary importance. In this respect, their transport must take place at a considerable advancement rate within the very short times allowed to move them, and moreover the product dimensions must not be excessive, this often being the cause of instability and break-up of the handled product.
These products, for example originating from either a single or various production lines, must be fed to a subsequent handling or packaging stage. This feed can involve either single products or products stacked one on another. Such automatic handling may for example be necessary at the exit of a stacker feeding a packaging or binding machine without the products shifting from their feed direction or, if stacked, without them breaking up.